ROTBTFD: Clockwork Lullaby 7
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: A collection of Vocaloid Seven Deadly Sins song (with A Tale of Moonlit Abandonment and Servant of Evil) with HTTYD, RotG, Tangled, Brave, and Frozen characters. Currently available: Pride (chapter 2), Sloth (chapter 5), Gluttony (chapter 6), and Envy (chapter 7).
1. Chapter 0, Author Note

Since nobody ever done this (or has done it but I don't know), I decided to made this. A one-shot collection based on Vocaloid Seven Deadly Sins series featuring characers from HTTYD, RotG, Tangled, Brave, Ftozen, Wreck-It-Ralph, and Big Hero 6.

I only write the sing that related with the Clockwork Lullaby 7 song:

1\. The Servant of Evil

2\. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania

3\. Evil Food Eater Conchita

4\. The Daughter of Evil

5\. A Tale of Moonlit Abandonment

6\. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep

7\. The Tailor of Enbizaka

8\. Judgment of Corruption

9\. The Muzzle of Nemesis

Also the final part of these fanfic is inspired by "[APH] Seven Crimes and Punishments" by A. Person ( watch?v=2_5GDF4LqBo)

Originally, I want to update all in one go, but I decided to post these first to listen to your opinion. When all of this is over, I'm going to make my own lyrics of Clockwork Lullaby based on this fanfic on DeviantART.

I don't own any of these. Enjoy the fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2, Superbia

_"Hahahahaha! Now, bow down to me!"_

 **Title** : Son of the Evil Dragon

 **Sin** : Pride

 **Main Character** : Hiccup

 **Supporting Characters** : Hiccup's servant, Toothless, Astrid, the brown haired girl from the New World, the angry chief, Daggur

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD and Vocaloid are not mine. Please support the official media.

.

.

Far away across the seas, there was a Viking Archipelago. The archipelago has many island, each of them ruled by one tribe. But the high tribe is the Hairy Hooligan...

Ruled by a fifteen year old chief!

.

.

Hiccup sighed again as he listened to the other chief arguing about the archipelago economy. Being the High Chief (in other word: the King of the Vikings), he has to came to this boring meeting.

He felt a nudge at his hips. He smiled as he saw a black dragon beside him. The dragon rested its head on Hiccup's laps as the boy scratched its head.

"Your mead, Hiccup." Hiccup turned to saw a viking boy who looks similar to him as the boy put down a cup in front of Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled to his servant and drank his head. He sometime laughed at the chiefs.

Finally, Hiccup sighed. He took out his dagger and threw it right in front of the arguing chiefs. Everybody, surprised, looked at the High Chief who stood from his seat.

"So, what's the problem, huh?" he asked lazily. "If the money lacks, we can just squeeze out from those foolish raff."

A chief stood up from his seat and pointed at the young High Chief. "You can't just do that!"

"Of course, I can," said Hiccup he stood up from his seat and headed toward the door. "I am the one who make the rule."

The same viking chief growled and ran toward Hiccup, only to be kicked by Hiccup's servant on his stomach. He was about yo het up again, but Toorhless tackled him from behind. The chief now laying on his stomach with a Night Fury holding him.

Hiccup walked toward the fallen chief, smirking. He laughed. "Hahahahaha! Now, bow down to the Dragon King!"

Hiccup turned around and walked outside the hall. His dragon and servant following behind him. Hiccup scratched Toothless head as he smiled. No longer an evil smirk, but a pure innocent smile.

"Come on, Bud," be said as he climbed on Toothless' back. "It's flying time!"

The two of them took off to the sky, laughing innocently.

.

.

A few days later, Hiccup's servant was planning to go to the New World.

"Hey!" He called his servant who was about to got up his blue Deathly Nadder. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the New World," said the servant. "I need some ingredients for you favorite snack."

Hiccup smiled widely and licked his lips. "You mean, your greatest meat pie in the whole archipelago?"

The servant laughed. "Yes."

Hiccup then cupped his hands around his mouth and roared. In a few seconds, his Night Fury came. "Then, I'm coming with you!"

The servant about to stop the young chief but Hiccup already jumped on Toothless' back. "You can't stop me!"

The servant smiled and shook his head. He took off his cloak and put it on Hiccup's shoulders. "If you want to come," he said. "Make sure nobody recognize you."

Hiccup nodded and pulled the cloak over his head, covering his hair. The servant got on his Nadder and both pf them took of to the New World.

.

.

The New World was actually a small town outside the Viking Archipelago. While his servant went to buy some ingredients for his favorite meat pie, Hiccup took a walk around.

Until, he suddenly stopped when he saw someone familiar.

He saw a blond haired girl with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back, and wears a leather band across her forehead. She wears a steel-blue shirt, tan cloth bracers on her arms, and a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned belt and shoulder pads.

"A-Astrid?" he whispered, his face heating up. He kept his eyes to the girl who once his childhood friend before she had to move to another island.

He took some little step toward her. He wanted to say something to her, but before he could, a young brown haired girl ran toward Astrid. Astrid happily pucked up the girl and kissed the girl on her npse. The little girl giggled.

Hiccup never felt this angry in his entire life. How dare that girl! He stomped back to Toothless and jumped on his dragon back. He flew away from the twon, ignoring the call from his servant who just came back from his shopping.

.

.

When he returned to Berk, Hiccup immediately call Gobber, his trusted warrior. With a soft voice, he said, "Make sure the New World is badly stirred."

In the New World, many houses were burned to the ground. Many lives were being lost. But even the cry of the suffering people, did not reach the young cheif, who was enjoying flying with his dragon.

.

.

After the invasion in the New World, the people and vikings couldn't take this much longer (some vikings may because their stubbornness issues)! It's time for a revolution!

Led by Daggur, a young chief from Berserker Tribe who humiliated by Hiccup, the vikings marched toward the chief house in the other side of the island.

Daggur entered the chief house. He walked upstair to the bedrrom. And there he saw him.

The young High Chief, sitting on his bed with his eyes closed while scratching his faithful Night Fury's head.

Daggur raised his sword ath the chief. "Give up, Hiccup," he said. "You've lost."

The chief chuckled and smirked. "You're such an insolent boy!" said the chief as he opened his brown eyes.

.

.

The rain pour harder as many viking gathered in the main square. On top of the stage, the fifteen years old 'High Chief', with his hands tied behind his back. The 'chief' was brought down to his knees, his head on the guillotine.

Daggur raised his axe above the young 'chief' neck. "Any last word, Hiccup?" he spat.

The 'chief' opened his brown eyes and looked to the sky. He saw a group of Terrible Terrors flying through the rain. The 'chief' smiled. "Oh? It's flying time," he said.

Daggur raised the axe above his head and bring it down to chopped down the 'chief' head.

Nobody realized a fifteen years old boy, on a Deathly Nadder flew away from the island, crying.

.

.

 **Trivia** :

\- Why I chose Hiccup as pride, because... Well... If you have that much knowledge about dragon and you have a Night Fury, and being the one who train them... you can be pretty prideful (also I'm referring to the Thawfest festival). And I made Hiccup annoying and childish at the same time.

\- The rain during 'Hiccup' execution symbolized 'The prideful are to be drenched on acidic rain'

\- Also why I censored Hiccup's servant, that's for a surprise. I'll reveal him when I finish the series. Or anyone already guest who is it?


	3. Chapter 5, Acedia

_"Now, rest in peace..."_

 **Title** : The Gift from the Blue Maiden

 **Sin** : Sloth

 **Main Character** : Elsa

 **Supporting Characters** : Hans, Anna

 **Disclaimer** : Frozen and Vocaloid are not mine. Please support the official media.

.

.

In a small town named Jeflakyou, named after the Jeflakyou volcano a volcano tht only erupted one and nearly kill the whole town, there was a properchy said that one day when the city whole city will die, right before the Jeflakyou volcano erupts for the second time.

There was a big house, belonged to the mayor of the town, Hans Kielsen. In the back of the house, there was a beautiful platinum haired woman with crystal blue eyes, in a simple light blue dress.

Her name is Elsa Kielsen, or used to be known as Elsa Anarson.

Right now, she was sitting on her swing blowing bubbles in her garden, listening to the sound of laughter. Her husband was having a party, and he invited a 'few' girls. But, it's not like Elsa care, she's not jealous. All she care about is as long as Hans is happy, she's happy.

Suddenly...

THUD!

"Huh?" Elsa looked toward the bushes. Looks like something just fell of the tree. She jumped down from the swing and walked toward the bushes. A girl popped out from the bushes. Elsa smiled. "Anna! It's nice to see you again!"

Anna is Elsa's best friend ever since they were little. The young woman is wearing a simple green, pink cape with a hood, and a leather bag strapped over her shoulder. Anna heard the sounds of laughing from the house. "A party?" asked Anna. Elsa smiled sadly and nodded. She and Anna walked toward the swing. Anna sat on the grass while Elsa sat on the swing again.

"Why aren't you in there?" asked Anna again.

Elsa sighed. "Well, I don't want to disturb Hans with his friends."

"You mean you playboy husband?" said Anna, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not a playboy!" said Elsa, a bit louder. "Those women probably his friends when he was little."

Anna sighed and stood up. She touched Elsa shoulder. "Look, Elsa," said Anna softly. "I really want to help you with Hans, really. Is there anything I can do?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know," she said. "I just want him to be happy."

Anna thought for a while, she then snapped her fingers. "I know!" she exclaim. Elsa only looked at her friend with a confuse looks. Anna dug her hand in her bag and took out a small bottle.

"What is that?" asked Elsa.

"This is a special gift," said Anna as she shoved the bottle in Elsa's hands. "A sleep medicine. For the first, I'll give the sample. But later, I'll teach you how to make it. This medicine is perfect for a hardworking man like Hans."

Elsa looked at the bottle and smiled to her friend. "Thanks, Anna. Now, I'm sure that Hans will be happy!"

.

.

Elsa prepared two cup of hot chocolate complete with a marshmallow, one in blue cup and one in white cup. Elsa took out the bottle of sleep medicine from Anna and pour it into the blue cups. She then brought the cups to the bedroom, where Hans was sitting on the bed, looking through some documents.

"Hey, honey," greeted Elsa with a gentle smile. "How's work? You don't look so good."

It was true. Hans seemed paler that usual and there were somedark rings under his eyes. The man turned to his wife and smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little bit tired."

Elsa smiled. Perfect. She took Hans documents and gave the hot chocolate in the blue cup. "You have to rest, dear," she said. "This will help."

Hans looked at the cup, then to Elsa. He smiled. "Thanks."

And he drank it.

.

.

 _Upon marrying Hans Kielsen, she finally felt the weight of reality. Just when Elsa was feeling troubled, her friend, Anna, gave and taught her how too refine a 'gift' medicine of respose. Elsa gave the gift to her husband, claiming it was a powerful sleep medicine..._

.

Elsa smiled as she watched her husband sleep peacefully, without a care in the world. If only everybody is happy like him, since everybody has their own problem. For those who have insomniac, she could make some medicine for them!

.

.

 _Mr. Hans Kielsen, passed away._

 _Mr. Agnarr Anarsen, critical condition._

 _Twenty-four death in the hospital, cause unknown._

 _The entire town is plunged into chaos by mysterious illness._

 _Behind the scenes is the criminal organization, Nightmare._

 _Will the government entrust the invertigation to the Dream Weaver Foundation?_

 _Traffic to the capital is now cut off._

 _Dream Weaver Foundation and its investigation team are now heading to this town._

 _The entire town is already in a state of ruins._

.

.

The ground started to erupt, the animals already evacuated down the mountain. But no humans running away. For now, all of the people of Jeflakyou is now asleep, without worries.

All, except one.

Elsa looked outside her window as she watched the volcano erupts, black smoke came out from its mouth. Now, she had obtained all the freedom and wealth she can ever dream off.

But now... It's time for her to go to sleep to.

Just like the rest of them

Elsa laid on her bed and opened up a bottle of her medicine...

She drank it all.

Now, she've became Sleeping Beauty, and will never wake up again.

.

.

 _The Jeflakyou Town has turned into a ghost town. Elsa Anarsen became a total psychopath, who took joy in killing others. Was it caused by her own circumstances, or because she has been brainwashed by that woman Anna? After Elsa commited suicide, she took the truth together with her into the darkness..._

.

.

 **Trivia** :

\- The reason why Elsa is Sloth, it was probably because the whole 'Let It Go'. She wanted to let go all the problem and be free

\- Even though Elsa suicide, the volcano eruption symbolizes: 'The slothful are to wander in sulfuric smoke'

\- Elsa's last maiden name was based on Ingólfr Anarson, the first permanent Scandinavian settler in Iceland

\- Hans' last name was based on Kim Kielsen, the current prime minister of Greenland

\- The name of the volcano is taken from the letters in Eyjafjallajokul, a volcano in Iceland

\- The Dream Weaver Foundation was inspired by DreamWorks


	4. Chapter 6, Gula

_"Now, Let the Feast Begins!"_

 **Title** : A Grand Feast to the Fullest

 **Sin** : Gluttony

 **Main Character** : Anna

 **Supporting Characters** : Rapunzel, Jack, Elsa

 **Disclaimer** : Frozen, Tangles, RotG and Vocaloid are not mine. Please support the official media.

.

.

On the top of the Arendelle snowy mountain, lies a mansion. A very large and lavish house that is a beauty to behold to outsiders.

A mansion that locals will not approach.

According to those brave enough (or foolish enough) to go near the mansion, a young mistress named Anna Niinistö lived there. She was a beautiful woman with big appetite.

A REALLY BIG appetite.

It was her personal goal to eat everything that there was in the world. It was her sick obsession.

.

.

"More! More!" yelled the young mistress. Her butler, Jack, hung his head in respect and ran back to the kitchen.

"Guys, we need more. Chop! Chop!" shouted the white haired boy.

"I cannot do this any longer," the chef, Aster, sobbed, dazzling some horrid dish with spices and letting Jack carry it away from him. "She never stops and the things she requests are not even remotely stomach-able!"

"It's okay, Aster," said Elsa, Jack's twin, as she patted the chef's back.

Aster sighed. "Oh no, anklebiter, this is not okay. That vile devil won't stop until she found the most repulsive in this world."

Their conversation was interupted by Jack who ran back to the kitchen while screaming like a girl.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Elsa.

"She- She started eating the dishes," Jack choked out. The other two gasped.

"Say it isn't true, Jack!" the girl launched herself into her brother's arms, tears painting the corner of her eyes.

"I wish I could, Elsa! It was a nightmare! There was blood dripping from the glass and she didn't even care!"

"That is it!" Aster cried. "We've tried everything! We've poisoned her, we've tried to catch her off guard with a knife! Everything! I'm going to resign!"

"Aster, no!" Elsa pleaded, reaching out for him with one hand, "If you do that, your career will be over!"

"Not to mention your life!" added Jack.

"I am willing to take that chance!" he returned, leaving the kitchen behind for the last time. He marched toward the dining room where Anna is waiting while licking the blood from her lips.

"Did you bring me something to eat?" she inquired, standing up from her seat.

"N-no, mistress," Aster shook his head, trying not to back down, "I have come here to resign."

"Resign?" she laughed, a laugh that sent chills down his spine, "Don't be silly, Chef! You cannot resign!"

"I have resigned!" he insisted. She had been moving closer and, with this last exclamation she had her arms around his neck, a sinister smile on her lips.

"I am so hungry," she cooed in his ear, "And I am also incredibly curious... How does an Australian taste like?"

"A-ah Mistress Anna, I am not on the menu..."

"Oh, but you are what I want," she trapped his ear in her teeth, nibbling. The nibbling turned vicious until...

.

.

The white haired twins both froze at the screaming coming from the other room, sounding exactly like Aster. They held one another a little tighter.

"J-Jack..." Elsa's eyes shimmered with tears.

"He shouldn't have done it... What the hell are we gonna feed her, now that he's gone..." Jack returned in a hushed tone, crying just as hard as his twin sister. More laughter mixed with the screaming.

"Jack," Elsa squeaked, "I think... I think the next course is... Us."

"Aster was right," Jack shivered, "She really is a devil..."

"I'm scared!"

"How do you think I feel?!"

.

.

Anna licked her lips, humming contently. That had been so delicious and had even been a little fun. As nice as that course had been, it certainly wasn't enough. She stood on her feet and gracefully walked towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, guys~" she cooed, appearing in the doorway. Both of the white haired twins took off, but Anna was fast enough to catch the butler by the tie, pulling him back to face her.

Jack stared at her with wide blue eyes and she leaned forward enough to get a little closer to him.

"Don't be afraid, darling," she cooed, licking a strip along his neck, "I just want a little bite..."

.

.

Elsa didn't stop running until she heard the screams of her brother. Halting in her tracks, she turned to see Jack wasn't with her. She'd been so focused on getting away, she hadn't even thought about if he'd managed to do the same. She couldn't spend time sobbing now, though. With tears blurring her vision, she continued again. The screaming had ended by the time she reached the exit.

She opened the door and about to ran outside...

But a hand gripped her by the back of the neck. Arms wrapped around her waist and someone bit into her shoulder, softly at first.

"Now, now, dear. You didn't think I'd only eat half of this course, did you? Oh, your brother was scrumptious... I can only imagine what you taste like..."

.

.

The smell of bloods mix with the screams finally gained a pack of wolfs' attention.

.

.

Now, there was no more food in the mansion, yet Anna was still hungry! She sat in her dining room, twirling a glass between her fingers. She was pouting by herself, the house eerily quiet. With no food left to be made and no servants to make it, she almost lost hope to fulfill her appetite, but then a brilliant idea came to her.

She lifted her hands to her lips and stuck her finger into her mouth, smiling in approval. Perfect! And best of all, no one else would ever be able to share in such a delicacy as her.

Her teeth sunk into her own skin, and it was almost as if she couldn't feel pain as her blood dripped from his mouth. Without a scream, without a complaint, Anna ate herself until she was no longer able to do so.

AUU...

That's when the hunting pack came in.

A pack of wolfs suddenly ran into the mansion from the back door Elsa opened. Some starred to lick the blood around the kitchen, some ran toward the dining hall where Anna already finished her right hand, sitting on her own pool of blood.

Without warning, the wolfs jumed at the young mistress. Anna screamed weakly as the wolf started to eat her limbs. Her screamed echoed through the whole empty mansion.

Until the scream cannot be heard again.

.

.

Trivia:

\- The reason why Anna is Gluttony, it was probably because the whole 'stuff some chocolat in my face'. I cannot think any other reason beside that.

\- Anna's last name was based on Sauli Niinistö, the current Finland president. (I used Finland because I already use Norway for Elsa)

\- The wolfs symbolized "The gluttonous are to be dismembered by a beast". Originally, I planned the wolf came after Anna's death, but I changed like this.

\- I don't ship Jelsa


	5. Chapter 7, Invidia

_"Now, I'm the best boy here!"_

 **Title** : The Tale of the Snow Cone Seller

 **Sin** : Envy

 **Main Character** : Jack

 **Supporting Characters** : North, Merida, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy

 **Disclaimer** : RotG, Brave and Vocaloid are not mine. Please support the official media.

.

.

On the corner of Burgess, there was a snow cone cafe run by a teen boy named Jack Frost. He was known as an exceptional snow cone maker with friendly attitude and big smile. He never feel sad.

Or that was the people thought of him. If only the people knew what he went through day after day.

Jack has a father, a toy maker, whom he loved very much-not that he'd ever admit to it. Unfortunately, his father lived in a different house, which made Jack worries about him because he never visit him.

"Even though papa has great son like me, papa never comes home to play with me." Jack would mumble to himself.

Regardless, he had to continue with his work. He grabbed his trusty staff and started to hit the ices he had collected to make his snow cones. He like this way better than just grate the ice.

"The more you hit the ice, the softer it'll be." He remembered someone always say that.

.

.

The town was the same as always. It was calm and peaceful every day, just the way Jack liked it. That day, he had to go out to by some more plastic cups. As he was walking down the main street, near the dentist clinic, he caught sight of a familiar face. It was his papa! His heart was pounding with the joy he felt. Jack certainly hadn't expected to see his papa today, but he could use this to his advantage. He could try to finally catch the man's attention. Maybe he would finally come home with him.

He was about to call out but then he noticed something that really was not supposed to be there. There was a woman with violet eyes standing right next his papa. She wears a white lab jacket and a hat with colorful feathers.

His papa was talking to that woman and he wrapped an arm around her. The woman laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Jack watched this, eyes widened in horror. His chest throbbed painfully. Who was that woman? Jack couldn't bear it. He rushed back home, all thoughts of more plastic cups long gone.

After all, he still had to carry on with his work. He held his staff tightly in his fist. Even as his eyes became wet with tears, he worked hard to crushed the ices.

.

.

For some reason, the town seemed to be growing uneasy.

"Oi, you didn't hear?" asked Merida, one of Jack's loyal customers, and his best friend ever since they were little.

Jack just finished pouring some green apple syrup on a cup of chrused ice. "Hear what?"

"It seems some crime broke out. A young woman was found dead this morning. I've heard that she was killed by a hard blow on the head. Also her eyeballs are missing."

"Wow." Jack gave the snow cone to Merida as he sighed. "That's terrible."

"Oh well, what can we do?" said Merida as she re-read Jack's menu. "Wait... you serve smoothies now?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. If I just serve snow cone, the kids teeth will be ruined. I don't want that. Smoothies are healthier too."

Merida rolled her eyes and smirked. "Trying to be healthy now?"

Jack smiled. "Yes. I'm going to be a good and healthy boy."

"Oh well, good luck with that," said Merida. She paid for her snow cone and left the cafe.

Jack looked at his plasric cups stock. "Wow, now I really need to buy more cups," he said to himself.

So he had to go back out again that day. This time he got what he needed without any problems. It wasn't until he was on his way back home that it happened again.

This time, he saw his papa standing on the bridge, staring into the water below. He seemed depressed for some reason and beside him was a young man.

Who was that now? The man looked a bit older than Jack, with grayish hair and emerald-green eyes. He was painting on an egg he carried in his hand. He showed it to his papa and his papa respond by ruffling his hair.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had to flee that place, too.

He still had a lot of work to do. He gripped his staff tightly in his hands. His red eyes were swelling, but he still worked hard on crushing the ices.

.

.

Suddenly, the town had become chaotic. Merida told Jack that another crime had happened. This one was a teenage boy, killed by one hit on the head and his eyeballs are missing. Jack didn't really pay attention, because he was to busy wandering what colour should he use for this cafe wall. He's planning to repaint the shop. Or maybe just cover the wall with wallpapers.

"I'm going to be a good, healthy, and hard-working boy!" he said.

So, he went to the library to borrow some book about interior design. As he about to left the library, he couldn't help but notice his papa yet again.

Was this really going to keep happening? Maybe he should try talking to him again.

However, this time his papa was with a small chubby boy, who was reading a storybook to a group of little children. The chubby boy has brown eyes and blond hair. The boy smiled at his papa and his papa smiled back and kissed the boy on the head.

Jack nearly dropped his books. His papa seemed happy with anyone that wasn't Jack. He was really getting angry now. He turned on his heel and all but stomped back home.

However, he still had to carry on with his work. He clutched his staff tightly, but something wasn't quite right.

"Were my staff always this color?" He wondered aloud.

He pondered it for a moment, turning the staff over in his hand. Finally, he decided they must have been. After all, how else would they have gotten that way? So, he continued to work hard that day, too.

.

.

"Jack!"

"Whoa!" Jack nearly fall down from the top of the wodden ladder. "Merida, don't scare me like that!"

Merida just laughed and walked in the cafe. "What the heck are you doing? Why don't you open the cafe?"

"I'm repainting the shop, duh," said Jack as he raised his wall brush. "I'm thinking light green and blue, with some bunnies like Easter morning."

"And those fairytale books?" asked Merida pointing at the stack of books in the corner of the cafe.

"For the kids," said Jack as he climbed down. "So, when they're waiting for their snow cones or smoothies, they can read those."

Merida laughed. "What's up with you these days? First the smoothies, then repainting the whole cafe, now fairytale books?"

Jack titled his head to the side. "What's wrong with that? I'm just trying to be a good, healthy, and hard-working boy who loves children!" He picked up an unused wall brush and gave it to Merida. "Are you here just to ask question? Or you want to help me?"

Merida laughed again. "Okay, okay," she said. "I'll call my brothers for some extra hands."

"Thanks Merida," Jack smiled.

Jack, Merida, and her brothers spent the whole day painting the cafe. Surprisingly, they finished in just one day. As Jack put the fairytale books in the shelf, he wondered what will his papa thinks of him now. He cares about children teeth, he now loves painting, and he loves stories and childrens even more. Now, he had become the kind of person his papa liked. Surely, he would be impressed. Finally, he could go see his papa, since he obviously wasn't coming to see him.

"Well, aren't I a good boy?"

.

.

The entire town was in an uproar. Merida told Jack there had been another murder. It seemed an entire family of four had been killed: the father, the mother, and two sons. All of them died the same way, because a hard hit on the head and their eyebalss are missing.

This was surely horrible, but Jack had other things on his mind. His papa had been so cruel to him the day before.

"It's nice to meet you." He had said. He had acted as if he didn't know Jack at all. It was a though he was a stranger. Wasn't that awful?

Jack closed the cafe early because he's not feeling so well. He had prepared a big bowl of snow cone for himself, complete with 'red strawberry syrup' and eight 'cherries' on top.

"I hope I crushed the ice so hard," said Jack as he looked over his staff, now stained with the colour of blood, but he paid no mind.

"The more you hit the ice, the softer it'll be." He remembered someone always say that.

.

.

 **Trivia** :

\- When I first thought about this series, immediately thought "Jack is envy!", because if you're in Jack's position in the movie, you'll be jealous too, right?

\- The 'red strawberry syrup' is blood, while the eight 'cherries' are the eyeballs if you can't guess.

\- The missing eyeballs symbolizes 'The envious are to have their eyes clawed out'. Although it was supposed to happen to Jack instead of the victims.

\- What Jack did are similar to what Luka did in the original song. While Luka took/made her own kimono, sash, and hairpin, Jack did what Tooth, Aster, and Sandy did.

\- This chapter maybe the longest chapter in this series.


End file.
